The Lion Prince
by RainbowFez
Summary: A pack of Hyenas enter the Pride Lands and Kion leads the Lion Guard to investigate. They find that the Hyenas have a prisoner which they must risk their and his life to rescue. after saving the lion cub taken prisoner Kion begins to realize that the feelings he has toward his new friend is more than just friendship. Kion/OMC (re-posted as correct version)


I POSTED THE WRONG VERSION. I Fixed it. This is the real story

link to an example of what the red hair on Keahi looks like

*com/RainbowFez/photos/a.1318884948139128.1073741828.1302155879812035/1687252401302379/?type=3&theater

* * *

AN: Hey everyone my laptop broke so I cant update Billy's Heart or Bro or boyfriend until Thursday or Friday. Anyway this story comes in 2 versions. This is the one I had originally planned to write and the other is a much darker and disturbing version. I wanted to make it as Dark as I could so only read that one if you want more disturbing and horrifying moments than romantic ones. they will be around 6 chapters long. This story revolves around a romance between Kion and a prince from another Pride.

Please Review.

* * *

 **Pronunciation** Keahi: kay-YAH-hee

"Ono do you see them?" Kion called from the ground. The egret made one last circle around the lion gourd before descending to the rocky ground.

"I don't see them but there are tracks to the north, heading toward…"

"The Out Lands" Kion finished.

"It's getting dark" Fuli said, looking toward the sky tinged orange and red. "Should we get Simba?"

"No" Kion said. "By then the hyenas would be too far into the Out Lands. Ono follow their tracks. I want to know how far they've gotten. We'll follow. If they are within a mile of the Out Lands slow them down. If no fly back as fast as you can."

"Are you sure?" Ono asked in his squeaky voice.

"Yes. Fuli I want you to follow. He might get there faster but if he needs to distract them you'll be the one to return to us." Kion said, looking between the two animals. "Ok Lion Guard move out." Ono gave his leader one last look before taking to the sky. The cheetah nodded and took 0ff after him. "Beshte, Bunga lets go" Once again the three began to run.

Kion hurried in the direction of his two friends while thinking. He wasn't sure what to make of the newest creatures that appeared in the pride land. When the small group of hyenas had crossed the border, Kion had set out with the guard to check it out. The hyenas oddly enough were staying far away from any of the other animals, deterring to avoid them. They weren't causing any harm which was definitely out of the ordinary. Kion hoped they were just peaceful hyenas passing through but his gut told him that was wrong.

His gut turned out to be right when he spotted a member of the pack that wasn't a hyena. A Lion cub about his age was being dragged along, looking week and hungry. Kion regretted the response that followed. He had charged head first toward the pack just like he did with most other problems. They had been smarter than any of the other hyenas that had entered the Pride Lands. The group moved into a straight line, the lion cub in the middle, in full view of the approaching guard. The nearest hyena had grabbed the cub's throat in his jaw.

"Move any further and the cub dies" another of the pack called. Kion and the guard skidded to a halt.

"Release him" Kion demanded. The back bust out laughing including the one still holding the cub's throat. Kion flinched at the pained look from the prisoner his captors teeth must be scraping or even penetrating his skin during the laugh.

"I think not" The one who seemed to be the leader answered again. "You will stay here" The creature grinned. "And we will leave. I'll be leaving Jono, here" he said gesturing down the line with a tilt of his head. "To ensure you don't follow." They all burst out laughing again. "And don't think you can sneak away when we leave. Jono is the loudest of our little family and trust me. If I hear any shout from him the cub's throat will be stained red. I don't think you what to be the reason he's dead."

"You won't get away" Bunga hissed. They let out another laugh.

Kion ignored the chuckling group and focused his attention on the cub. Now that he had a better view he could tell that whoever he was, he hadn't been with this group long. They obviously weren't feeding him enough, if at all yet his body didn't look malnourished. There were only a few visible wounds, all scraps and scratches that most likely came from rocks. Kion tried to remember the boy but concluded that he wasn't from the pride lands. His hair shared colors similar to Kion but were slightly different. His body was the same gold but his slightly darker red hair fell from the top of the cub's head to his forehead almost looking like bangs. (I didn't know how to describe this using language not pertaining to human hair so look at the link in the Authors notes)

"Kion what do we do?" Ono whispered. The lion sighed.

"We do as they say." Kion replied. Ono gasped. "Fine" Kion said louder. "Leave. We'll stay." The lead hyena grinned.

"Such a good lion. You're smarter than the last pride we met." he said. There was a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"What do you want with him anyway" Kion asked angrily. "Why haven't you just eaten him!" hyenas never brought their pray this far. They might drag it to where they hid but never to a new region all together.

"I guess I can tell you since you can't stop me" He chuckled. "Prince Keahi here used to be the heir to one of the largest prides in Africa. But they weren't very nice to us hyenas. We weren't treated very well. They hunted us, killed us and devoured us. Unfortunately for them our packs had been growing in size for generations. They had no idea our numbers and that was there downfall.

In the darkness of night hundreds of us slipped into the caves the Lions lived and before they could even wake we ripped them apart. Only a few could fight back. The others were shredded in seconds." They all laughed. "But I didn't think that was enough. Little Keahi wasn't killed. We pinned him to the wall and made him watch as we ate his mother and father. We feasted for days on the carcasses of those beasts and their spoiled little prince had to watch it all." Kion felt bile rising in his throat. It was horrible. An entire Pride killed and that kid had to watch. Cries of outrage came from behind him but Kion was far too shocked to think about the guard. "And now we're bringing our trophy to some friends of my wife. He'll be staying with us while we discuss…. business."

Kion tuned his eyes to stare at the boy who looked so much younger, trapped in the jaws of that horrible monster. It was one thing to kill an entire pride. It was another all together to torture a cub in this way.

"Now we must say our goodbyes if we want to make it to our destination before nightfall. Jono" the leader commanded. The second to last hyena in line took three steps toward the lion guard. "Goodbye little lion…. and friends." The pack surrounded the cub again and set off at a quicker pace than before.

Please review. I'll post the next chapter after 3 reviews.


End file.
